Absobloodylutely
by castlenova
Summary: Cal decides to play out one of Gillian's fantasies. Rated M for a reason!


_Sorry! I keep jumping from unfinished fics to new ones but after watching the latest episode I simply HAD to write this._

_I'm sure there'll be 100 million fics like it but for what it's worth here's my take._

OXOXOXO

Cal Lightman was good at putting on the brave face. While he never believed in using lies to cover truth, it was a necessary evil in their latest case. He'd seen a young girl's life used and destroyed by a seedy industry. He didn't need to send the rest of it tumbling down around her as well.

Reynolds had left to push through the paperwork and get going on the legal aspects of their case, but not before Cal had managed to pick his pocket. He grinned to himself at the memory of it. Sometimes he felt like he was back in London, hanging around outside Harrods, playing I Spy with fat, heavy purses. He pushed on down the corridor, bidding goodnight to two members of staff who he was sure were together. Glancing through the glass door, he spotted her sitting at the desk, staring at the computer screen blankly. He knocked and walked in.

"Hello darling, how you doing?" She smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"Fine. I'm finding it hard to know where to start on this case report." She said honestly and he nodded as he one handed drew the blind down on her office door. She frowned and asked what he was doing. He walked to her desk, around it and leaned on it next to where she was sitting, her personal space reduced greatly. She looked up at him, crossing one leg over the other suggestively and waited for his revelation.

"I've got something to show you," he grinned mischievously. She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Do I want to know?" He shrugged as he thought about it before replying,

"You did yesterday." She tilted her head and frowned, wondering what she'd been asking him yesterday that he would be so gleeful about today. As her mind slowly worked through the day he reached his hand into his pocket, watching her face. As slow realisation hit her, Cal withdrew his show and tell prize and held them in front of her face. Looking up, she saw the pair of metal handcuffs hanging from his index finger. Her eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you get those?" He grinned.

"Pinched them off Reynolds. Made me feel like I was 17 again." He jangled them in front of her, his eyebrows dancing with suggestion. She laughed, a blush making its way across her cheeks.

"Where's the key?" she asked then and Cal chuckled. Practical, always practical, he thought to himself. He shook his head.

"Didn't get my hand _that_ far into his pocket love. Think if I had we might be minus one FBI agent…" he joked and she laughed, reaching out to tip the handcuffs from one side to the other where they dangled. Looking up at him, she mimicked his puppy dog face.

"No pink, fluffy ones?" Cal grinned again, laying the cuffs down on the table.

"Nah, the used to use them until someone decided they were detrimental to the image of the FBI as a proper agency. Course it took them ten years to realise that…" Gillian laughed. She loved listening to his distaste for government agencies. After working in the CIA for a number of years she found herself agreeing. Lies covered truths in those places while here; they had the opportunity to unearth them. He watched as the memories and thoughts shone across her face. Then he couldn't watch anymore. He reached down, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her from her seat, close to him. A smirk ghosted across her face and he knew he was in with a chance.

"So, what say we test out this fantasy of yours then?" he mumbled just coherently enough for her to understand him. She looked at him, this time the smirk appeared freely and she leaned in to kiss him, just like she had done in the filming agency. He took her kiss willingly, parting his lips and slipping his tongue over hers. She tasted amazing. His hands moved her hips while she held hers on his neck. As the kiss deepened, he brought his hands up to takes hers in his, pulling them down to her waist, pushing them behind her back. His kiss was too intoxicating for her to care what he was doing with her hands.

Until she heard the click. And then her eyes shot open. Trying to move her hands she realised she was restrained. And looking behind her she realised he had handcuffed her. Bastard.

"Cal! Take these off right now!"

"God I've had dreams of you saying that to me." He grinned, his hands on her hips, thumb creeping under her waistband and brushing the skin there softly.

"Cal! Someone might see!" He grinned, turning her toward the desk and grinning as he kissed her again, pushing he back on the worktop but she yelped in discomfort. He really hadn't thought through the location of her cuffed hands. He moved to step away but she wrapped a warning leg around his waist. He groaned as she pulled him close.

"Take off these cuffs. Take me home, and you can put them back on." She wasn't even joking a little bit. He looked down at her, his hand on the thigh wrapped around his waist.

"I would but I don't have the key…"

"Cal!"

"Don't worry, I can pick the lock but all my tools are in my house…"

"Tools?"

"Don't ask."

She pushed him back and stood up.

"You're telling me I have to go from here to you house while handcuffed?" He tried and failed to hide his grin. His jaws were starting to hurt from excessive smiling this evening. He nodded his head in answer. She nodded to her coat and he draped it around her shoulders, praying to God that there was no one left in the building to see them.

OXOXO

They weren't that lucky. Ted, one of the interns was just waiting for the elevator when the two walked up to it. Gillian moved to turn around but Cal pushed her on. Ted was a shy lad who rarely spoke to those around him. He was a brilliant technician though and had some very cool research Cal had been meaning to talk to him about.

"Ted? Can we schedule a meeting for Friday? I want to talk about your research." Ted simply nodded his head and said he'd drop by the office to arrange it tomorrow. The lift arrived and the three stepped in, Gillian standing closest to the door. No one lit a button.

"Could you push the button please Dr Foster?" Cal said wickedly and she shot him a look.

"Why don't you push it, Dr Lightman? I know how you like to push the wrong ones…" He grinned back at her, as if Ted wasn't in the elevator. Eventually the young intern pushed the button for the parking lot and stared at the door.

OXOXOXO

"Cal, this is really uncomfortable." She moaned as he buckled her seat belt for her.

"Oh leave it out. We'll be home in ten minutes." He turned the key and the car started. He flashed her a quick grin before putting his foot down and pulling out of the space.

"You're driving deliberately slowly."

"I'm not. There's a checkpoint up here."

"What?" She didn't get an answer. Cal had let down the window to speak to the officer on the road. A second office was looking around the car. He stopped at her window and she turned, smiling to him. He knocked on the glass, signalling for her to let down the window. Cal was in conversation with the other police officer. She shook her head to the one on her side, hoping he wouldn't push it any further. He frowned and opened the door.

"Is everything ok, ma'am?" he asked glancing at her and glancing across at his partner talking to Cal.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"You're sitting kind of funny in that seat…"

"It's just the way I like to sit," she said quickly. He frowned.

"You know it's safer to sit with your hands in front of you, reduces the risk of arm and back injuries." Gillian smiled and nodded her head. She did know that. Now hopefully he would go away.

"He's a very safe driver but I'll bear that in mind." She smiled, hiding a grimace as Cal started to talk to the police officer on his side again. She could have sworn she heard something about the Yankees. She was going to kill him. He didn't even watch American sport. The police officer at her side still wasn't happy. Finally he reached forward and pushed her coat off her shoulders, revealing the handcuffs between the seat and her back. He stared at her before signalling to his partner. Cal turned around and his eyes widened.

"It's not what you think"

OXOXOXO

An hour and much persuasion later, Cal had finally managed to convince the two cops that Gillian's handcuffing was part of an act and his motives were pure. Or at least lacking criminality anyway. He'd also managed to procure a spare skeleton key so he could remove the cuffs when he wanted. He hadn't supplied Gillian with this information though and she was currently sitting uncomfortably in the passenger seat with a face of thunder.

"Oh come on love. How was I supposed to know we'd land two nosy cops?" She said nothing, simply stared out the window. He frowned and decided to keep things light. If he could get her to laugh he'd be off the hook.

"Fair enough, angry sex is more fun anyway." He glanced across for a reaction but all he saw was outrage. Uh oh.

"If you think I'm having sex with you after this _stunt_, you must be still in that dream…" He grimaced and looked straight ahead at the road. After a minute he figured out how he wanted to play it.

"Well fine but if you want me to take the cuffs off you'll have to come to my house. I'll drop you home when they're off."

"Fine."

"Fine."

OXOXOXO

Cal switched on the lights as he closed the door behind him and followed Gillian into the living room.

"Have a seat." He pointed at the couch before excusing himself to get his tools, which consisted of a single thin piece of wire. He wondered if he still had the art of picking locks. He was planning on pretending not to for a while anyway. Coming back into the sitting room, he frowned at the access problems.

"What's wrong now?" she asked, her tone exuding contempt for him.

"This might be easier in the kitchen. Sit you on a high chair." Nodding, she stood up, following him to the kitchen and sitting on the nearest high chair. Smiling grimly he stepped behind her, pulling her hands toward him and pretending to poke at the cuffs with the piece of wire. He couldn't risk opening it too soon by accident.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and while she was extremely annoyed at him she couldn't help but feel turned on by the feel of him so close behind her. She sighed contently and felt his breathing hitch. Uh oh. She wondered if she'd just blown her cover.

Cal had heard the sigh and had grinned to himself. She was just putting on an act. Slowly he leaned forward until his lips were at her ear.

"Hate to tell you love, this doesn't seem to be working. I've lost my knack…" His lips trailed sensuously down the outside of her ear, onto her neck. His hands slid around her front, one hand dropping the piece of wire and settling on her breast while the other rubbed circles on her thigh. His teeth nipped at her collar bone while his tongue tasted and soothed the marks he left. He liked being in control of her he realised. He was thinking of all the things he would do to her tied up when he felt her hand squeeze him through his jeans and then hee remembered that her hands were back there. He groaned, biting down on her neck in surprise and she moaned again at that.

He spun her around on the chair and stepped between her legs, his hands going to her thighs, pulling her toward him, kissing up her neck as he did. Their kisses were becoming more frantic and desperate. Cal knew he had her back on his side. Now it was time to have a little more fun with that. He stepped back suddenly, breathing heavily and removing all contact. She looked at him and when it became apparent that he was backing off she glared.

"Cal Lightman, if you don't untie me and drag me to your bedroom right now, I will remove a very vital part of you in a very public staff meeting." Cal raised an eyebrow at this and grinned.

"Blimey, Gillian bites," he chuckled.

"That's how I was planning to do it." While other men may have gotten the picture of a very bloody evisceration in their heads, Cal had the image of Gillian Foster's head in his lap and he could feel himself beginning to strain against his jeans. He took a step toward her.

"Well if you insist…" He made a very visual show of pulling the key from his pocket.

"You had that all the time?" Gillian exclaimed, looking as he reached behind her to find the lock.

"Nah, the cops gave it to me."

"What?"

"While the meathead was dealing with you, I'd filled the other guy in on what was happening and he gave me a spare skeleton key." Gillian faltered slightly as her hands came loose and she rubbed her wrists in front of her.

"You're saying those two cops now exactly what we were doing?" Cal pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Not _exactly_ what we're doing. I mean, I don't even know that yet. But yeah, they know the general story." He winced as she raised a hand but it was only to tuck her hair behind her ears.

"We're going to be the laughing stock of the DCPD. Wonderful Cal, just wonderful." Cal frowned sheepishly.

"It's not a big deal love. They're not going to report it. They'll probably forget our names, they'll be too busy laughing about the incident itself. You need to relax. Well, no. You need to relax in about 2 hours when I'm finished…winding you up…" He grinned again and this time she returned it, standing off the stool and pushing him back with a hand on his chest. His grin never wavered and he allowed himself to be wilfully backed up against the fridge.

"You want to show me around Cal?" she whispered seductively and he gulped.

"Yeah, I know exactly where to start…"

OXOXOXO

Cal allowed himself to be pushed down on the bed as she slowly pulled her blouse off in front of him. He sat forward to help but she pushed him back, climbing to straddle him and push him back down. He grinned up at her, letting his hands rest on her thighs as she tossed the blouse behind her. He sat up then to catch her mouth in a kiss as she tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head without touching any of the buttons. He let his hands run up her bare sides, reaching around her back to unhook her bra. She let it slide slowly down her arms before flicking it away with a wrist. Cal just sat for a moment, mesmerised by her beauty and the fact that she was sitting their, on him. He placed a soft kiss in the centre of her chest before exploring left and right, grasping each nipple between his teeth respectively. Her head fell back as he did and she ground her hips into his causing him to moan against her skin and bit down just a little harder. He reached between them to pull at the button of her pants and slip his hands down the back, feeling the skin of her ass under his hands. She was wearing a thong. He could feel the thin strip of material where his hands were.

Groaning at the thought of it, he rolled her over onto her back and crept down her body, pulling the pants and thong with him as he went. Then he slowly kissed back up her calves and thighs, detouring past the place she wanted him most. Gliding back up her body, he caught her hands in his and edged her further up the bed until her head was on the pillow. He held her hands above her head as he kissed her into oblivion. She returned when, for the second time that evening, she heard to click of handcuffs. She looked up at her hands and whined at him.

"Cal!"

"You said you wanted to be tied up love." He grinned down at her, his hands creeping down her front and teasing around her centre. She moaned at this. He kissed her again, softer this time, more chaste. He let his hands tickle her hips until she bucked beneath him, desperate for his hands to find that part of her. He pressed his still clothed bottom half down on her to hold her still.

"You know patience is a virtue darling?"

"I hope you feel the same way when this thing gets reversed." He smirked and tried again.

"How about, good things come to those who wait?" Gillian smiled up at him as he ground his hips playfully against hers, eliciting a moan from her.

"I've been waiting 8 years. I think it's time you put me out of my misery." He stopped all ministrations and peered down at her, confusion etched clearly across his face. She looked at him, frowning.

"Eight years?" he asked, incredulous. She nodded shyly. He shook his head and kissed her again, more passionately this time, letting his hand brush over her centre causing her to jerk upwards and moan into his kiss. His thumb found her clit as his fingers stroked lightly over her entrance. He dipped on finger then two inside her while his thumb worked her clit, his lips still on hers as she moaned into his mouth. His other hand moved to her breast pinching a nipple as he worked. When their kiss broke he heard the full extent of Gillian's enthusiasm as she moaned at the motion of his fingers. Grinning he kissed her neck and down her body until he was positioned just above her centre. He glanced up to see her looking down at him in anticipation. He withdrew his hands from her body, instead hooking her legs up over his shoulders and settling himself between her thighs. He could smell her arousal and he mischievously breathed heavily along her entrance causing her to buck toward him and moan lightly at the sensation. Grinning he repeated the action until he almost had to hold her hips down into the bed. He placed a kiss to the inside of her thigh and let his teeth nip at her, sucking and biting. Pulling back he surveyed his work. He would spend the next day in work wondering what that lovebite would look like from under her skirt. Then without any warning whatsoever he dipped his head and tasted her.

OXOXOXO

As Gillian Foster recovered from what had been a mind-blowing orgasm, Cal was kissing his way back up her body, unbuttoning his jeans as he did. He kissed her hard and she could taste herself on his tongue. She grinned into the kiss but suddenly wished she could touch him. He remained grinning down at her as he slid off his jeans and boxer shorts leaving him, finally, naked and on top of his business partner. He kissed her again and nipped at her ear. He was ready to go but wanted to give her some time to recover from before. She felt the eyes go back in her head before she asked the question she'd thought of a minute ago.

"Untie me." So it was more a demand than a question. He scoffed.

"No way darling."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll make it worth your while…"

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that one…"

"Our company wouldn't be facing financial ruin?" Cal glanced at her, her face deadly serious but he sat back and laughed.

"Don't think you're going to warm me with the guilt trip love." He let his hands slide down her chest onto her thighs. He kissed her collar bones and her neck.

"Cal, please. I want to be able to touch you. For our first time," she added, hoping to appeal to that twisted sense of propriety he sometimes had. He stopped for a moment then continued kissing her neck. His hands came to her arms and he smoothed up along them until Gillian heard the familiar clinking noise of the cuffs loosening. She pulled the cuffs from their place on the railing and tossed them away to the side somewhere. Then, as if she were a blind person reading Braille, she ran her hands all over his body, leaving his penis until last. When she grasped him in her hand, he lurched forward, almost crushing her to the mattress. She caught his mouth in a kiss as she guided him towards her centre. He stopped kissing her and looked at her, questioning. She simply smiled, kissed him again and he entered her.

Gillian Foster's head fell back onto the pillow, her breath was ragged and her skin was tingling under his touch. He was kissing her neck but she could hardly feel it. He rested his sweaty forehead against her chest, placing a soft kiss between her breasts as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Bloody hell…" he stuttered and Gillian laughed.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Cal manoeuvred himself so that he was lying on his side next to Gillian, one leg tucked over her two and his arms wrapped around her upper body.

"So…next time can I tie you up?" He grinned and she smiled back placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Next time, I'm getting you in the cuffs." She smirked and he stifled a laugh as together they fell into a peaceful sleep.

They arrived at work 15 minutes apart the next morning but still managed to bump into each other in the corridor. Cal smirked as they said good morning and thoughts of that lovebite entered his head. Pursing his lips, he caught her arm.

"I've got something I'd like to run by you."

"I thought you might," she said smartly, allowing herself to be lead towards his office. Cal was just about to open the door when Ben Reynolds came around the corner.

"Oh good, I wanted to talk to you two." Cal removed his hand from the door, not wanting to make it look like he was inviting Reynolds in.

"What is it Reynolds? We're just about to, hammer out some figures." He stole a quick glance at Gillian and her face told him, she'd picked up on all his metaphors.

"I'm just wondering if I dropped a pair of handcuffs in either of your offices. I've been searching everywhere. They must have slipped from my pocket." Cal raised an eyebrow.

"A pair of handcuffs? Reynolds, they're probably long gone. I have deducted that there's a couple of bondage queens working here…" Gillian shot him a look but thankfully for her sake it was more of a 'don't talk that way about staff' look. Reynolds raised an eyebrow. There was something going on there. Best he made himself scarce.

"Well, if either of you two do find them, could you let me know? As for sexual deviancy, I'll assume whoever doesn't make it to work today is the culprit." He was turning to walk away when Cal stopped him.

"Eh? How'd you figure that one?"

"I still have the key." Reynolds called without turning around. Cal turned to Gillian and opened the door to his office.

"You'd think he'd be a bit more open. After all, you can put plenty of things that aren't keys in keyholes…" he murmured suggestively as she walked in past him. She glanced back at him and smirked.

"Really? Doctor Lightman, I do believe you'll have to do a demonstration of that theory." Cal grinned as he slammed the door shut behind, pulling the blind down before walking to her.

"Abso-bloody-lutely."

OXOXOX

_Ok so this was going to be full on smut fest but I chickened out. Hope people don't mind too badly._


End file.
